True Doll
by R10Hattan
Summary: Meh, summary inside, Enjoy. Mostly centered around a Dark Lucy i think.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Lucy Heartifilia, 13 years old and emotionless like a brick. Ever since my mother died when i was seven, my dad started ignoring me. Slowly but surely i started to forget how to feel until i remand with three emotions, Hunger, pain and shame. From then on, i was know as the Black doll, Lucia Blackheart. I care little for what my dad does and he can't change my mind on one thing, No one gets in my way. For revenge is a dish served best cold, so i'll serve it with the cold steel of a sword. I'm Lucy heartifilia and I'm maniac, revengeful, emotionless doll, wielding a sword.

As you know with what I'm implying, I killed my dad? Not actually... No i did far worse, i practically sliced him with my sword, leaving him with bloodloss and permenate anmesia. Nice, hey? though I couldn't understand why everyone was looking at me so horrified, i mean, what i did was normal, right? Right?

One of the council members seemed to be talking about something,I never thought of paying attention to them. Discussions held by people are out for me, I dont care about other people or their dreams. To me,dreams are what they are, dreams, nor did I ever have one.

I could remember when i was little, after my mothers death, in strange days. The servants would ask me if i had a dream. I would stare at them before replying "No". The unnerving stare would usually scare their wits and questions out them.

* * *

><p><strong>True Doll<strong>

**Fairy Tail Fic**

**Chapter 1**

_Do fairy's have a tail, or don't they?_

_Whispering in the shadowed beats of wings_

_Tied together by endless seams_

_Stranded Tails of Broken dreams_

_Roars of laughter,Bells of joy_

_Oh, Thou heart is full of life,_

_Played like a childs toy_

_To be, or not to be?_

Lissana examined the girl infront of her curiously, due to Fairy Tail's misbehaivor, or perferrably Natsu's. Instead of a strict jail time or punishment, they were ordered to turn this girl back to normal. To her amusement, Lucy seemed to ignore her, as if everyone around her never existed. The look on her face was scarier compared to Erza, who was also standing a few feet away. The entire Fairy Tail was unnerved by her cold attitude, or the lack there of.

Even Laxus was avoiding her, and he was always one to complain and bully the new members. Lissana was worried, she never seen such an empty looking , Laxus wasn't there in the first place, Lisanna just considered in her mind that he would. She never knew how wrong she was about that or how well Lucy would act towards Laxus.

* * *

><p>An: Woot! Done Please read and review :) and you'll get a Rabbit shaped Chocolate-chip cookie :) ( Story sounds to dark for me O.o)


	2. One quarter of chapter 2

True Doll

A Fairy Tail Ficlet

Chapter 2

Laxus Dreyar never agreed with his father, especially about the guild and how it was supposed to be runned. In the lightning dragon slayer's opinion, his father was to soft and to old to maintain the guild. A fool's errand.

So imagine his surprise on meeting Lucy Heartifilia, another soft weakling in his appearance. The girl looked oddly unemotional to him, blank as a book and viewed everyone as an annoyance, which would be the only reason Laxus wouldn't attack her. She viewed everyone in the guild the same way he does. A common goal.

It was only later on, that did he find out she had the strength to put behind the punch. She knocked Erza out, after the red head asked Lucy to punch her in the face as an apology. To what, he still didn't know.

* * *

><p>Short, yes. But I am a very busy person...yea, yea...Excuses,Excuses... Maybe...<p>

I'll make it longer later on, so keep out a watch full eye out on this chapter...Meh


	3. Not an Update

**Apologizing and several other nonsenses**

Unforunately for me and all the rest of you, i have decided to stop writting. Due to several factors, one including my bad grammar and another my laziness. I have given up on writting all together, I know I have no talent for it, even though mine is marginally better then my class mates. And since several family issues came up, my internet will be taken away from me and my pc with my tablet. I know many of you will be unhappy that i won't be continuing stories and i know some of you don't really care. I already happened to have written several chapters for different stories, but never got a chance to finish it and when i looked over them, i got discouraged. I don't have much inspiration for writting, and I find life to troublesome to even bother to look for any. I had many ideas which i wanted to use, but yea...

If any of you wish to take on my stories, pm me and i'll send it and the plots to you, if not, they will eventually be removed. I will not be making any more stories, in fact, i will maybe read that rare fic once and awhile.

Now, if you don't mind, i'm gonna go sulk somewhere like i have for the past few months.


End file.
